Moe Grimes
"Great job, you fucking idiot!" -Moe Grimes Main Story First arriving from prison to Los Santos on July 27, 2017, the supposed Vietnam War veteran is out of prison and ready to take the city by storm. Moe is a true conman, and will do anything he can to make a quick buck...besides getting an actual job. He is CEO of Grimes Enterprises—an entertainment company responsible for many great shows held around Los Santos. Moe's daily behavior is indicative of Narcissistic Personality Disorder as well Antisocial Personality Disorder due to his inflated sense of self importance and blatant disregard for others. Despite his personality, he still sees himself as a "people" person. It is confirmed that Moe really was never in Vietnam, and uses stolen valor as a way to gain the attention and respect of people he talks to. Interactions As soon as Moe arrived at City Hall, he met a young man named Chuck Grimes. It may be possible that he is his long lost son. Moe's first scheme was creating a motorcycle stunt show with his newly found talent, "Flaming" Leonard. He found Leonard outside of the Los Santos Police Department, and they banded together to create this stunt show scheme. Their first show ended unexpectedly when Leonard lived up to his stage name and caught on fire while riding his motorcycle. The second show had only one audience member, a woman named Lucy, but she left before the show even began, expecting to get held up by Moe and Leonard. Despite this, Moe continued the show. He poured gasoline over a ramp, he lit the gasoline on fire, and Leonard went off the flaming ramp on his motorcycle and hit a nearby oil rig, causing his death. The police arrived shortly after. Moe also has a strong dislike and disapproval of police officers, referring to them as "pigs". In one instance, Moe meet a random man on the street who aspired to become a police officer and Moe asked him why he wanted to become a "pig". He also enjoys hitting on females that are younger than half his age and way out his league due to his over inflated ego. He almost always uses his 'war hero' status a way to impress them, but it always fails. 'War Hero' Moe sees himself as a war hero due to his supposed service in Vietnam. He has many fake stories that he shares with random bystanders on the street in order to convince them that he was heroic and brave. Often times, he becomes furious when he meets someone who hasn't heard of him before as he's painted a picture in his mind of himself as a famous war hero hailing from Sandy Shores. Moe claims to have been a medic in the war, however, he carried an RPG as his primary weapon and obtained the nickname "Bazooka". He has told many stories that involve the RPG such as the time he was severely injured from dropping it on his foot as well as the time he fired a rocket into a trench, killing five NVA soldiers, and saving five American soldiers. These stories are not valid. In many instances, whenever Moe is surrounded by dense foliage or whenever he is forced to sneak up on someone, flashbacks are triggered and he acts as if he is in Vietnam. More times than not, he will imagine that he is talking to a commanding officer (often a colonel) through his radio, despite the fact that he doesn't even have a radio on his person. Retirement After portraying Moe after a few times, the Jaboody crew stopped playing the character regarding GTA RP. The reception to Grimes wasn’t all that positive, many saying Moe doesn’t have charisma they were hoping for and is just a knock of of Joe Mullet. As a result of the response from fans, Moe Grimes has been abandoned. While some fans enjoyed Moe, it seems as if it was too soon to replace Joe with a character that is essentially like him in pretty much in every way, personality wise. In late 2018, some of the streams hinted that Mullet may have a comeback in the near future, however the Jaboody crew had been mostly trying out new characters at that point and had a continuing storyline that features Jerry Curl, another popular character that was created around the same time Joe Mullet debuted. In April of 2019, Joe Mullet made his return, thus confirming Moe is officially gone. Trivia * Moe was created as a reincarnation of Joe Mullet. * Moe claims to have received three purple hearts in Vietnam when he slipped and dropped an RPG on his toe. * Moe's hinted before that his father had abusive/neglectful tendencies. * Moe's scalp is thick and calloused forming a very strong protective layer. Due to this abnormality, he claims to have never needed to wear a helmet during the war as incoming projectiles would simply ricochet off his head. * Moe has an aggressive cigarette addiction, however, he is usually unsuccessful in his attempts to acquire cigarettes from strangers. * Moe enjoys listening to copyright free iterations of classic rock music. His favorites include 'Back In Town' and 'Welcome to the Forest'. * Moe often drives around on a Western Daemon motorcycle. He has received compliments on the bike before, and he often responds with hostility insinuating that the person is 'coming on' to him. * Has a rule where he does not look at another person's body below the waist during a conversation out of respect. He has said that you can talk to him without pants on and he wouldn't even know the difference.